


Blindfold

by Glass_Oceans



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Another drabble that got away from me, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Feeding, I'm not even sure of these tags, Kylux Cantina, M/M, blindfold, sensual eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Kylo is just asking Hux to trust him and enjoy himself...





	1. Blindfold

“Are you ready?”

Hux looked up from the length of black silk in Kylo’s hands to look him in the eye.

“I agreed to this stupid game of yours; let’s just get on with it.”

Kylo pouted as he leaned forward and secured the blindfold around Hux’s eyes, knotting it securely in the back. He combed his fingers through Hux’s still damp hair, which made Hux huff in annoyance, freeing it from under the band so the dark red strands stood out against the silk.

“Comfortable?”

“I’d be more comfortable if I was still in uniform.”

Kylo had insisted that Hux shower and change into civvies for his “game”, joining Hux in the ‘fresher to ensure the product was gone from his hair, and handing him the tank and sweatpants after he’d toweled off so he couldn’t sneak back into his work wear. He looked at Hux now, sitting cross legged on their bed, back still ramrod straight, hands resting loose on his knees though the occasional twitch of his fingers gave away the curiosity he’d never admit to.

“You know,” Kylo said, leaning in to steal a kiss, “I don’t think that’s quite true.”

Hux leaned into the kiss, unbalanced slightly when Kylo pulled away.

“Is this all this is? This was what you wanted to do?”

“Not quite,” Kylo smirked.

“What then?”

“Patience, General.”

Hux growled.

Kylo reached around to uncover the tray he’d prepared before Hux arrived. From the corner of his eye he could see Hux’s head move as the perfume of the arranged fruits and blossoms rose in the air, so he selected a jewel red camby berry to begin.

Holding it secure by the stem, he brought it close to Hux’s mouth, moving it gently back and forth so he’d be sure to get the scent of it. Kylo watched as his nostrils flared, his lips parting slightly. Even with a high ranking officer’s allowance, Kylo knew that Hux rarely took time to indulge in culinary luxuries.

Kylo lowered the fruit to press gently against Hux’s lower lip, encouraging him to taste it. Hux hesitated a moment, unsure if would be teased, if the fruit would be moved away if he reached for it, but Kylo held his hand still, and after a moment Hux parted his lips to take a bite of the sweet flesh.

Kylo watched Hux’s mouth move as he savoured the fruit, the almost inaudible sigh that was his only tell of enjoyment. When his tongue darted out to lick the juice from his lips, Kylo proffered the camby berry again, smiling as Hux took a larger bite, stripping it down almost to the leaves.

Kylo turned back to the tray as Hux chewed, picking up a knife and slicing into a round fruit so ripe the juice ran down his fingers as he removed a segment. Hux’s mouth curved into a smile as Kylo brushed its fuzz-covered skin against Hux’s lips, teasing him a little with the texture before allowing him to grab it with his teeth and pull into his mouth. Hux huffed as the juice dribbled down his chin, swiping at the drops with the heel of one hand.

“Dinner is going to take a long time at this rate.”

Kylo sighed.

“You don’t have a romantic bone in your body, do you?”

“Is that what you’re calling this?”

Kylo frowned as he held up the next morsel, fresh bread dripping in a prized local honey, so red from the pollen of the native flora; it looked like the bread had been dipped in blood. Kylo fed Hux this bit without teasing, using his own thumb to catch an errant drop, offering it back to Hux on the pad of his thumb.

As he felt the pressure on his lips, Hux licked at Kylo’s skin before wrapping his lips around the thumb and sucking. Kylo felt his face begin to heat as Hux’s tongue flickered around the tip of the digit in his mouth. Kylo’s mouth fell open to release his building moan only to be cut short as Hux sank his teeth into his thumb. Kylo cried out and pulled his hand back, checking his thumb for broken skin.

“Oh that wasn’t food?”

Kylo glared at the smirk on Hux’s face.

“You know damn well it wasn’t,” he muttered.

Hux huffed a laugh, his body no less straight yet somehow more relaxed than when they’d started. Comfortable silence stretched between them as Kylo reviewed the contents of the tray, trying to decide what he could offer next without risking his fingers. He decided on some shards of chocolate bark, rich and dark with bitterness that he knew Hux favoured. Hux lifted his head as he felt Kylo’s weight move on the bed.

“Will you tell me yet what this is about?”

“You haven’t figured it out yet?”

“Kylo…”

“Pleasure,” Kylo said with a smile.

“Pleasure?”

“More like, taking the time for pleasure. Enjoying ordinary things in a different way.”

He pressed the edge of the bark to Hux’s lips, watching as it shattered between his teeth. The splinters of chocolate began to melt against his lips, and Kylo leaned forward to kiss them away, Hux holding perfectly still with one arm raised to hold Kylo’s arm.

Kylo pulled back enough to look at Hux’s lips. They were parted slightly, his breath coming faster. Kylo knew that if he kissed him now he’d taste the chocolate that had melted on the tip of his tongue.

“A sensual way,” he said as he sat back.

“Sensual,” Hux repeated again. “Right. Well. It’s certainly that.”

Kylo smirked as Hux reached up to untie the blindfold, his face flushed. He blinked in the light a few times, adjusting, but Kylo felt smug that his pupils stayed wide when he looked at him.

“So what’s next?”

Kylo rested his chin in one hand, a piece of chocolate bark resting between his teeth. As Hux watched, he drew it slowly into his mouth, leaving smears of the stuff across his lips. He leaned forward again into Hux’s space, noting how Hux’s eyes never left his lips.

“I had some ideas…”


	2. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux had agreed to be blindfolded. He wasn't sure what else he'd agreed to.

Hux was met at the door of his quarters by the Knight, standing in his casual training clothes and holding out his hand expectantly before the door even had time to close. Hux glared at him as he surrendered his data pad and gloves, stalking directly to the ‘fresher to peel away his uniform. Sure, he agreed to this game of Kylo’s but didn’t expect the infuriating man to be early, leaving him no time relax or try to figure out his intentions.

He stepped into the hot stream of the shower, sighing as the hot water flushed his skin and eased some of the tension from his shoulders. He lifted his head as the slight breeze heralded the door opening, and sure enough, Kylo crowded into his space, forcing him backwards until his whole body was wet. Kylo kissed him, long and slow and lingering, his hands going up to comb and tease through his hair. He broke the kiss, examining Hux’s hair and finding himself satisfied with his work, left Hux to the rest of his routine alone. Hux’s expression fell as he watched Ren retreat, feeling frustrated and half hard. He ran one hand through his hair, noting the soft way it clung to his skin, the product completely washed out. “Subtle, Kylo,” he muttered.

He finished his shower quickly, resisting the urge to take himself in hand, though he was sure he’d come to regret that later. Sure enough, when he emerged from the ‘fresher, Kylo handed him loose civvies much like his own, his uniform already hidden from sight, thwarting his attempt to redress in it. He handed Ren the damp towel and pulled on the tank top and sweatpants, walking past him to sit at the head of the bed, legs crossed and arms at his side as he waited for Ren to start.

Ren knelt in front of him on the bed, wearing the same infuriating smile since Hux had arrived. He said nothing, simply drew a black silk scarf from the pocket of his trousers, holding it out across his lap.

“Are you ready?”

Hux dropped Kylo’s gaze to look at the faintly creased fabric in his hands. It looked flimsy, but Kylo would not have picked out something unsuitable for purpose.

“I agreed to this stupid game of yours; let’s just get on with it.”

Hux saw Kylo pouting as he leaned forward to tie the blindfold, and then everything went dark. Hux was not so helpless that this alone could panic him; he’d be a poor soldier if he hadn’t been training in low light conditions. But this… this was different. He could feel Kylo’s hands come away from the back of his head to tease at his hair again, combing through the damp strands.

“Comfortable?”

“I’d be more comfortable if I was still in uniform.”

“You know,” Kylo said, leaning in to steal a kiss, “I don’t think that’s quite true.”

Hux leaned into the kiss, unbalanced slightly when Kylo pulled away.

“Is this all this is? This was what you wanted to do?”

“Not quite,” Kylo smirked.

“What then?”

“Patience, General.”

Hux growled.

He could feel Kylo’s weight shift on the bed they shared, but there was no noise to give him away. He heard a whispering noise and the air was filled with perfume and a cool, fresh dampness. He felt the weight on the bed shift again, towards him. He focused on the subtle heat from Kylo’s skin to know how close he was, but he recognised the scent before he even got close; camby berry.

His mouth watered instantly, though he held still as Kylo wafted the fruit under his nose. His tongue twitched, he desperately wanted to try the treat, but he wasn’t sure Kylo wouldn’t snatch it away if he moved. So he hesitated, waited until he felt the fruit being pressed to his lips, and then opened his mouth to bite.

Hux thought it too early in the season for the berries to be available, and the slight hardness of the berry confirmed it, but that wasn’t enough to ruin the sensation for him. He moved the small bite slowly around his mouth, saturating his saliva with the flavour until it had almost dissolved. He swallowed with a small measure of regret, the flavour fading already. When he felt Kylo offer the fruit again, he didn’t hesitate to bite as much as he could reach, reaching until the leaves tickled his lips.

He could hear Kylo chuckle as he sat back, the bed moving again, but Hux gave his full focus to the berry. He wondered if Kylo had more of them, if he was going to feed them to him one by one, or if he would ration them out, trying to hide them so Hux couldn’t gorge on them all at once, and be left giving the empty container longing looks that Kylo would tease him over later.

He chewed and swallowed the berry, giving a little sigh of contentment as he mentally reviewed Kylo’s usual hiding places. That he felt Kylo move on the bed again was the only reason he didn’t startle when something furry brushed against his lips. He smiled as the tickling sensation continued, until the barest amount of pressure indicated that he could take it. He bit down forcefully, his hand flying up as juice flew loose and began to drip down his chin. He wiped it away as best he could; he doubted Kylo was particularly aiming for neatness in this endeavour.

“Dinner is going to take a long time at this rate.”

He heard Kylo sigh.

“You don’t have a romantic bone in your body, do you?”

“Is that what you’re calling this?”

He could practically feel Kylo’s sulk radiated from him, but he didn’t hesitate with the next sample. There was no teasing on his one; Hux opened his mouth and gasped as he felt the sweet-sharp taste of real honey explode on his tongue. Whatever starch Kylo had used dissolved instantly, leaving Hux’s mouth coated with the sticky sweetness. The tartness of the natural sweet was far superior to the rations on ship, and he could feel his eyelashes flutter of their own accord beneath the silk.

He felt a drop that had started running down his chin arrested by Kylo’s thumb, before that same digit was offered to Hux to lick. Hux smothered his smile as he extended his tongue to lick at Kylo’s thumb, lapping at it before leaning forward to wrap his lips around it to the first knuckle. He swirled his tongue around the tip of his thumb, swiping it back and forth, sucking with just the slightest pressure. And when he was sure that Kylo was well and truly distracted, he bit down.

He heard Kylo cry out and his thumb was wrenched from between his teeth.

“Oh that wasn’t food?”

“You know damn well it wasn’t,” he muttered.

Hux sniggered softly. He was loathe to admit that he did feel more relaxed than when he’d arrived in his quarters, though he still didn’t fully understand Kylo’s intentions. He could hear him now, rustling papers softly before the dip on the bed signified that he had turned to face Hux again.

“Will you tell me yet what this is about?”

“You haven’t figured it out yet?”

“Kylo…”

“Pleasure.”

“Pleasure?”

“More like, taking the time for pleasure. Enjoying ordinary things in a different way.”

Kylo pressed something hard to Hux’s lips this time, the dusty sweet scent indicating the dark chocolate he preferred. Hux bit into it gently, but felt the thin shard shatter further, scattering his lips with flecks as he let the larger piece dissolve on his tongue. He could feel the flecks start to melt on his lips, but before he could do anything about it, he felt Kylo lean forward and begin to press small kisses to his lips. He felt Kylo rest his weight on one arm beside his legs, and Hux reached out to rest his hand there, feeling the muscles shift as Kylo’s tongue peeked out to clear the slivers from Hux’s lips.

He felt Kylo pull back only slightly, could still feel the radiant heat of him separate and distinct from the flush on his own skin. The chocolate had melted completely on his own tongue, and in that moment he wanted to kiss Kylo, to thrust his tongue into his mouth and taste the bitter chocolate swirled together with Kylo’s mouth.

“A sensual way,” Kylo said as he moved further away.

“Sensual,” Hux repeated again. “Right. Well. It’s certainly that.”

Hux paused for a moment, and then decided he didn’t want to calm himself. He reached up to undo the blindfold, blinking in the light. Kylo was still sitting opposite him, looking smug. Beside him sat a disordered platter, covered with the fruits he’d already enjoyed, including plenty of camby berries.

“So what’s next?” he asked.

Kylo rested his chin in one hand, a piece of chocolate bark resting between his teeth. As Hux watched, he drew it slowly into his mouth, leaving smears of the stuff across his lips. As he leaned forward again into Hux’s space, Hux felt unable to take his gaze away from those lips.

“I had some ideas…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was inspired by [this prompt](http://kyluxcantina.tumblr.com/post/159381957548/blindfold) on the Kylux Cantina. 
> 
> I repeated the dialogue exactly to give a Hux POV of the experience. I hope it helps give this chapter a sense of echo rather than repetition.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by [this prompt](http://kyluxcantina.tumblr.com/post/159381957548/blindfold) on the Kylux Cantina. 
> 
> Inspiration for this came about from an ad I saw for a Burlesque sensuality class. You were invited to bring along foods you would like to eat, and a blindfold. I never actually attended said class, so I have no idea what actually happened...


End file.
